1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to computer equipment which gives increased ease of use to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, computer equipment, such as a notebook type PC (Personal Computer), which is small in size and has high portability, has been used widely. Such a notebook type PC is often made up of a mainframe section including a keyboard and a liquid crystal monitor unit connected to the mainframe section so as to be openable. The liquid crystal monitor unit is stored so as to cover the keyboard of the mainframe section when the notebook type PC is stored. Also, when the notebook type PC is used, the liquid crystal monitor unit is raised and the keyboard of the mainframe section and thereby the screen of the liquid crystal monitor unit are exposed.
Although the portable notebook type PC is sometimes used in place at a predetermined setting, it is typically moved and used in various places commensurate with its portability. For example, it is sometimes used in a place where the user has gone out of the office location, or sometimes in a transportation facility used for arriving at the destination.
However, when the notebook type PC is used at the destination or during transportation, there is often insufficient space for placing the PC in a work area that is convenient for the user. For example, in a reserved seat on a train, the space for placing the notebook type PC is a small table provided on the back of the front seat. However, the space between the table and the front seat is narrow, so that the liquid crystal monitor unit cannot be opened completely. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to see the whole of screen of the liquid crystal monitor unit. On the other hand, if the notebook type PC is made smaller so as to be placed in a small space, the ease of use is jeopardized. Therefore, there has been demanded the emergence of a notebook type PC capable of being used in various places, such that the user can see the screen of the liquid crystal monitor unit even in a tight space.
For the ordinary PC, the mainframe section and the liquid crystal monitor unit are separately constructed and are connected to each other by a connection cord. Therefore, the mainframe section and the liquid crystal monitor unit can be combined with a separate liquid crystal monitor unit or mainframe section. For example, a new liquid crystal monitor unit with high performance is purchased and combined with the mainframe section, and the liquid crystal monitor unit having been used before can be used by being combined with another mainframe section. However, the conventional notebook type PC is sold in a state such that the mainframe section and the liquid crystal monitor unit are connected to each other in such a manner as to be non-separable from each other. Therefore, it is difficult to separate the mainframe section and the liquid crystal monitor unit from each other and to combine them to another liquid crystal monitor unit or mainframe section. Therefore, the conventional notebook type PC has virtually no flexibility such that the user replaces the liquid crystal monitor unit according to the situation, and uses an arbitrary liquid crystal monitor unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for an invention that overcomes the problems discussed above. The present invention has been achieved to solve the above technical problems, and accordingly an object thereof is to provide computer equipment which provides great ease of use to a user.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a computer equipment having a monitor unit provided with a display screen and a main unit including a control section for controlling the display screen, characterized by comprising an arm for supporting the monitor unit relative to the main unit; a first hinge for rotatably connecting the monitor unit to the arm; and a second hinge for rotatably connecting the main unit to the arm. In this invention, since the arm for supporting the monitor unit is connected by two rotatable hinges, the angle of the monitor unit can be changed freely.
In the present invention, the first and second hinges can set the angle which the main unit and the monitor unit make at a predetermined angle.
Also, the main unit of the present invention preferably has a concave portion for storing the arm. This concave portion can be formed at a part in the width direction of the present invention.
Further, the present invention provides computer equipment which is connectable with a monitor unit and portable, characterized by comprising a concave portion capable of storing an arm which is rotatably connected to the monitor unit; and a connector connectable with an image signal interface cable extending from the monitor unit, which is provided in the concave portion. Additionally, a computer, having computer equipment connectable with a monitor unit, as generally described above, is also provided.
The invention can further comprise a connector connectable with a data communication interface extending from the monitor unit, which is provided in the concave portion. As the data communication interface, for example, a signal conductor for radio communication, and a signal conductor for transmitting and receiving the data of an image picked up by a CCD can be cited.
Also, the invention may further comprise a detachable input section which receives data input.
Further, the invention provides computer equipment which is portable by being folded, characterized by comprising a monitor for displaying an image; a main unit which stores an arithmetic section for processing the image; and a support portion for connecting the monitor to the main unit, and the support portion is capable of adjusting the distance between the monitor and the main unit and the angle of the monitor with respect to the main unit. For example, the support portion connected to the monitor is detachable from the main unit.
Also, this invention may further comprise first angle adjusting means interposed between the support portion and the main unit; and second angle adjusting means interposed between the support portion and the monitor. In this case, the second angle adjusting means can function as an opening/closing hinge when the computer equipment is folded.
Further, the present invention may also further comprise an input section for receiving data input, the input section being connected to the main unit so that the distance between the input section and the main unit is variable.
The present invention can also provide a monitor unit connectable to a main unit of computer equipment. This monitor unit is characterized by comprising a monitor body provided with a display screen; and an arm extending from the monitor body, and the arm has an interface function capable of being connected to the main unit to send an image signal to the monitor body; and a plurality of rotatable hinges. In this case, at least one of the hinges preferably connects one end of the arm to the main unit.
Also, this monitor unit further comprises a setting base which detachably accommodates the arm, and the setting base comprises a connector which receives a cable provided with the interface function; and a cable extending from the connector so as to be connectable to a desktop type computer equipment.
Additionally, the monitor body may also be further provided with a radio communication antenna.
Also, the present invention provides a monitor unit connectable to a main unit of computer equipment, characterized by comprising a monitor body provided with a display screen; an arm for supporting the monitor body when the monitor unit is connected to the main unit; and a base connectable to the main unit, and the arm is connected to the base by a rotatable hinge.
Additionally, the present invention can provide a monitor unit setting base. This setting base is a unit setting base for connecting a monitor unit connectable to a notebook type PC (Personal Computer) to a desktop type PC in place of the notebook type PC, characterized by comprising a receiving portion capable of receiving an arm extending from the monitor unit; and a connector capable of receiving an image signal interface cable extending from the monitor unit, which is provided in the receiving portion.